AdjutorObedientiary
Enter Name Your name is Lohqua Dibare. At 8 sweeps old, you have lived cave all of your life, with your somewhat-intimidating mother, a ferocious CAVEBEAST. She constantly pushes you to be a GREAT HUNTER like she is, but you'd much rather DRAW or READ. Sometimes, however, to convince her you're TRYING, you will work with your FORGE to craft beautiful WEAPONS AND ARMOR. You live under a rock, litterally and figuratively, in that your hive was built into a cave DAYS from any other lawnrings, and you aren't really VERY SOCIAL. Recently you keep FINDING OUT that there are in fact OTHER TROLLS nearby. As in a few hours' walk away. In fact you could ALMOST consider it a lawnring. It's sort of FREAKING YOU OUT. You are a little bit USELESS, at least as far as it comes to GAMES. You have to wear GLASSES because your vision is constantly getting a little bit worse. This is a little bit EXASPERATING, since it's hard to obtain new glasses when your current pair STOP WORKING. Stupid hemospectrum. Your difficulties due to this make you a LITTLE BIT SURLY when asked about your blood color, though if pushed you will SHARE IT. That, and you have to deal with ASSHOLES fairly regularly. In fact ALMOST EVERYONE YOU TALK TO seems to be one! With a very few NOTABLE EXCEPTIONS. This doesn't bother you however, because you LIKE TO MESS WITH THEM. However, with your NOTABLE EXCEPTIONS, you have a very protective manner. You are kind of like an OVERPROTECTIVE BIG SISTER. You probably aren't as SANE as you appear to be. Your trolltag is adjutorObedientiary and you type iin a manner deemed e%a2peratiing by the f001ii2h uniinformed ma22e2. =XP Examine Self Well, thii2 ii2 embarra22iing. For the most part you seem to be pretty much PHYSICALLY NORMAL. For the most part being the key term - you are quite strong, but not to the point of being unbelievably so. Your near-constant hard work at SMITHING tends to leave you exhausted and grumpy. The one really noticeable thing about you is that you are short. Like, really short. You're actually a bit smaller than the average seven-sweep-old, despite being about eight and a half. Examine Hivestem Queen of the mountaiin!! Lohqua and Ceric were the first to settle the massive mountain that makes up the main part of the territory, quickly followed by Scylla, Threne, Rasag, and Adriel. Soon after fifthChalice heard of this small hivestem that was forming and contacted Lohqua, declaring her the leader and directing her towards those who would be a good fit. Lohqua is like an overprotective big sister towards her hivemates, but under no circumstances will she pick a fight with another clan - that's not to say she won't defend their territory or fight back if attacked though! Examine Room Bluh =>C Your room is your SANCTUARY, and as such is a complete and utter MESS. The rest of your hive is neatly organized, but your room itself... well you haven't seen the FLOOR for a very long time. You just leave stuff whereever you are when you finish with it. Your walls are covered in your own artwork, several pages deep in some place. You also have books scattered around - and that's starting to become something of a problem, since you keep stubbing your poor toes on them. They are mostly FANTASY NOVELS because they give you the best ideas for your WEAPON AND ARMOR CRAFTING. Since Threne moved in with you things have only gotten worse, with his books and stuff added to the pile. Your poor toes are in a constant state of pain from constantly stubbing them - you refuse to clean though. It's getting to the point you don't do chainmail in there for fear of never getting all the rings picked up if you drop something. There is only one truly disturbing thing in the room though - a pair of ripped gills float in a jar of embalming fluid on your desk, a silent reminder of why you should always be careful with what you tell Adriel. Allocate Strife Specibus Why? Oo? You don't have anyone to fight, and with so many WEAPONS around it's rediculous to make a choice already! You're quite sure this won't come back to bite you in any possible way. Examine Fetch Modus Uh uh lemme thiink what wa2 iit...?? Your Modus is the INCREDIBLY ORGANIZED Dewey Decimal Modus. It is also KIND OF IMPRACTICAL since you have to memorize a series of numbers and pray that the item you need isn't on the highest 'Shelf' in your sylladex! Since you kind of can't reach it. Do Something Awesome 2ure, why not. =>3 You pull on protective gear and procede to create an amazingly intricate suit of ARMOR. It poses no challenge for you - ARMOR is so easy to make! Unlike weapons. Those are very hard for you to make since you DESTROY anything that doesn't meet your STANDARDS. In fact, it takes you at least a perigree to make a weapon that meets your approval - and even those tend to be a collaborative effort with your matesprite, Threne. It is not simply that you are skilled - you are in fact very skilled - but the time, blood, and tears that go into the weapons. You calibrate each weapon to use the wielder's own strength and skills, or even amplify them. You do this through your use of JEWELS and ARCANE ETCHINGS. The fact they're fucking huge also sort of helps. Given the right circumstances your weapons and armor can be used for incredible feats - a death deity once used a sword made only for him to cut a moon in half. Even you can hardly believe that. A mere mortal, however, would not be able to perform such a feat. Do Something Incredibly Silly Okay! That 2ound2 liike fun! =:D You procede to dye a GOLDEN streak into your hair. It'll come out after a few washes - you do this pretty regularly after all. Examine Abilities Psychic II don't thiink we 2hould be dii2cu22iing thii2 openly... >_> You have the UNUSUAL ability of PYROKINESIS. Stereotypically you should be able to create and control flames with your mind - and you CAN, but it takes a LOT out of you. Even a candle flame will leave you WEAK AS A GRUB for a good half hour - unless you ABSORB fire into yourself. You really really HATE doing this, because YOU STILL GET BURNT. And it hurts! Because you INTENSELY DISLIKE using your powers you are as RELUCTANT to discuss them as you are to discuss your blood color. You only use them in LIFE-THREATENING EMERGENCIES. It's possible you could learn to CONTROL your power better. Physical Huh?? Physically you have the obvious strength of a blacksmith - you need it to create your armor and weapons - but your strength isn't unbelievably beyond the ordinary, and in fact lifting your creations is something of a problem at times. Nonetheless, given training and a good reason, your strength could take that jump into LOVING IT. Normal life could never give you this boost, only the extraordinary circumstances of SGRUB has even a chance of bringing out your real strength. Smithing IIt damn well better be, II 2pent all periigree workiing on iit! You cannot hope to beat Lohqua in a smith off. She is simply the best there is. Armorer to gods, royalty, and the occasional drone, Lohqua is capable of making god-killing weapons given the right materials. Simply put she could be considered the goddess of smithing weapons and armor - more practical items are within her capabilities but are not her specialty. And she does this all for favors. Traits *'DORK' - Loves to read fantasy novels and the like. *'HYPERACTIVE '- and often silly as a result. *'BLACKSMITH '- the best there is. *'SHORT' - 4'10" *'BLOODTHIRSTY' - but tightly controlled. Except for the gills on her desk. Don't ask. *'LEADER' - of Mount Awkward Sign: Arcana Art Gallery Lohqua-sprite.png|Sprite Form lohqua-dibare.png|Before the dress is destroyed. 33m0aqw.png|Lohqua by thunderReign :D grubkwa.png|Lohqua Grub by thunderReign Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Yes, Lohqua did figure out how to use several features of Trollian. She'll tell you how to do it too, though she bitches about you being incompetent :B *Be nice to Lohqua and she will be willing to do a lot for you. Including free armor if she thinks you're strong enough to use it properly. *Offer her favors and be nice and Lohqua will accept an armor commission from you. *Lohqua is experimenting with jewel armor, but cannot yet make it. *Weapon commissions come at a very high price, as she is able to make godslaying weapons, given the materials. *She is quite modest about her skills, but is aware that they are unusual. *Lohqua hugs are dangerous. Avoid them unless you're particularly hardy or don't mind having your ribs broken due to affection. *While she has a weakness for nubs, her concupiscent relations are already filled. Expect to be called Nubble2 though. *While you are in fact skilled, it is a combination of the time, effort, skill, magical enhancement, and the wielder that makes your weapons powerful. Examine Chumproll *fifthChalice - Woah =:O *forgottenForsaken - Pretty much a 2econd lu2u2. *gnosticDirge - *necroBiologist - *omniscientObservator - Woah =:O *somnambulistRedoubles - Niice guy. Kiind of hard to under2tand 2ometiime2. *tentacleReign - AWE2OME. 2eem2 2orta crazy, but not 2cary at all. Category:Female Category:Mount Awkward Category:Yellow Blood